10 preguntas
by Nyx Yeom
Summary: Alice y Bella están en clases de matemáticas, y se ponen a jugar las 10 preguntas. Primero es el turno de que bella responda. Cuando Alice esta leyendo el profesor les pide que lean el papel en frente de toda la clase, resignadas comienzan a revelar los secretos de Bella. Como castigo Hernán, el maestro trae al presidente estudiantil, Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella. TODOS HUMANOS


Holaaaa! yo se que ando desaparecida... e.e no se por que sinceramente, no hay escusa. Hoy les traigo un documento viejo (ni tanto, un año) que fue algo que se nos ocurrio a mi amiga y a mi, en clase de mate. Sinceramente no me convence mucho el fanfic, lo subo por que me trae buenos recuerdos y ya...

**DICLAIMER/DISCLAIMER: **los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la diosa de crepusculo, excepto Hernán que es mio al igual que el trama. :3

* * *

"Bella! juguemos a las 10 preguntas!" Alice escribió en un papel interrumpiendo mis cálculos

Me encontraba en la clase de matemáticas y mi querida mejor amiga cuñada enana me pedía jugar pffff... ¿Acaso esta loca? Obvio que quiero! Matemáticas es lo más difícil en el mundo y peor con el profe Hernán, el me aburre. Le escribí pequeño _"ok" _enel papel y se lo pase, ella se encontraba atrás mío así que se lo amarre en el pie que puso en mi asiento.

Minutos después me lo devolvió con su pie. Habían 10 locas preguntas que hicieron que me arrepienta de haber dicho que si...

Se puso tan roja que los tomates han de tener celos de mi color...

Total y completamente sonrojada Respondí cada pregunta soltando una que otra risita en algunas preguntas. Finalmente le pase el papel y ella no paraba de reír a carcajadas.

– ¿Señorita Cullen que le da tanta gracia?– pregunto el profesor sobresaltándonos a ambas

–no, profe es que escribí mal una cosa y me dio gracia, no volverá a pasar lo siento– dijo Alice mientras jugaba con su reloj, gesto que siempre hace al mentir. El profe Hernán se dio la vuelta y siguiente escribiendo en la pizarra.

Alice trataba de reprimir las risas pero no lo lograba.

–Señorita Cullen parece que usted y a la Señorita Swan le divierte mucho lo que hay en ese papel, ¿Qué les parece si lo leen enfrente de la clase? – oh! No! Alice date por muerta... Me puse pálida al instante.

–No profe es que como vera, no queremos interrumpir su hermosa clase– tratábamos de excusarnos Alice y yo obviamente fue un intento fallido

– No, es un placer el saber que es tan divertido, pasen al frente y hablen fuerte y claro si no quieren reprobar mi materia – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. Alice me pedía perdón con la mirada mientras se levantaba al igual que yo

–_**Bella, juguemos a las diez preguntas.– **_leyó Alice viendo a sus pies

–_Ok–_ murmure suavemente igual que Alice –comete el papel– musite solo para Alice

–No, se atreva a hacerlo o reprueba la materia– maldito Hernán…

_**1.- ¿Me quieres? (yo sé que si así que responde sinceramente)**_–leyó Alice de buena gana–

_Pfff... A veces creo que no te quiero...__– _respondí lo que el papel decía–

_**2.- **__**¿Ya te has acostado con Edward?**_

_Hmmm... __Sí. Alice, date por muerta. –Susurre lo más bajo que pude, pero todos se callaron–_

_**3.- **__**¿Qué tal es mi hermanito en ese aspecto?**_

_Alice! esto es traumatizante... y es mejor de lo que alguien puede imaginar. _–Las perras de Jessica y Lauren tenían una cara de pervertidas a punto de violar a mi novio–

_**4.- ¿Beso con lengua o sin lengua?**_–asustada mi di cuenta que Mike se relamió los labios–

_Con lengua y solo con Edward.__– _Recalque la última parte esperando Mike entienda–

_**5.- si pudieras ponerle un cuerno a Edward por un famoso ¿Por quién sería?**_

_Taylor Lautner o Josh Hutcherson pero si le dices te ahorco!_–Dije ganándome la risa de varios, Edward es un poco celoso–

_**6.- ¿Qué color de brasier llevas hoy?**_

_Por tu culpa uno de estampado de zebra nuevo. Como si no lo supieras._– Para mí maldita suerte el profesor estaba leyendo el papel y no podía mentir. –

_**7.- ¿Has besado a alguna mujer?**_

_En Phoenix por error__, tenía 14 y estaba borracha _**– **otra vez las risas se hicieron presentes–

_**8.- ¿Cuál fue la cosa más vergonzosa que te ha pasado?**_

_Un día con una amiga hicimos una broma por teléfono y yo dije que era prostituta y cuando mi amiga se fue René (que al parecer escucho la llamada) me trato de hablar sobre la sexualidad y las enfermedades..._– las risas no iban a parar en días–

_**9.- ¿qué piensas acerca de Jessica?**__– _Vi la sonrisa malvada de Alice aparecer y la fulmine con la mirada–

_Que es una perra hipócrita que siempre trata de seducir a Edward el cual obviame__n__te siempre le rechaza y Ella no lo acepta._–Susurre muerta de la vergüenza ajena–

_**10.- ¿Qué es lo más raro y más gracioso que has visto desde que llegaste?**_

_Jajajaja recuerdo que un día estaba con Edward y pasamos por esta clase y vimos al profe Hernán leyendo la revista soho* jajajjajaja_–Sonreímos triunfantes Alice y Yo–

Sin saber dónde meter cabeza el profesor Hernán pidió que tomáramos asiento y que lo alumnos se callaran, al ver que no paraban salió de la clase. Alice me miro cómplice y yo le regrese la mirada pero asustada. Me hundí en mi asiento tanto como podía y escondí mi cara en un libro. No sabía quién fue a ver el maestro, pero de igual manera sabía que era una venganza para mí...

Todos se callaron y Alice me codeo. Lentamente alce la vista y encontré a Edward con el papel en la mano, esta sería mi muerte... Edward es de último año, uno más que yo, por lo cual además de confianza le tienen respeto por ser Cullen. Acabo de hablar de nuestras intimidades a un salón lleno de adolescentes hormonales.

–Bella, puedes salir un momento?– pregunto Edward dejando claro que el maestro le dio el permiso.

Me pare de mi asiento y un "uhhhh" coreado me siguió hasta el pasillo.

–Lo siento!– roge ni bien salimos, él tenía una cara seria.

–Como que Taylor Lautner o Josh Hutcherson? acaso son tan buenos en la cama como yo, porque yo soy mejor de lo que alguien puede imaginar– Dijo citando las palabras de la hoja. Me quede sorprendida, no creí que solo por esos se iba a quejar.

–Amor! Ellos son famosos, un invento periodístico. Tus eres real– le respondí mientras le trataba de dar un beso.

–Vamos a tu salón– Musito con una sonrisa pegada a mis labios.

–No quiero. Hay mejores cosas que hacer– Rodee mis brazos en su cuello.

–Antes, acabemos lo que está pendiente– me llevó al salón, donde estaba el profesor dando una charla sobre las reglas de la clase.

–Señorita Swan, Señor Cullen – saludo con rencor en la voz.

–Disculpe la interrupción, pero podría hablar con los alumnos– amablemente Edward pregunto, Hernán se hiso a un lado haciéndole saber que puede hablar. El esperaba que les de una de las típicas charlas que Edward acostumbraba a dar por obligación a ser presidente del consejo estudiantil.

–Mike, Bella es mía, supéralo! Jessica, si eres un perra y estoy cansado de rechazarte. Alice, si quieres que estemos mentalmente estables, no vuelvas a preguntar cómo es tu hermano en la cama, NUNCA. Bella es sorprendente! no hay mujer mas impresionante en todos los aspectos. Entiéndelo Mike, Bella es mía. Y profesor Hernán, su clase aburre, súbase la bragueta, y deje de leer ese tipo de revistas. No tiene derecho a hacer que los estudiantes se expongan de esa manera– Nos dejó a todos impresionados y al maestro en gran vergüenza. Esto le iba a salir caro.

Antes de darme cuenta Edward me llevo por el corredor y nos encerró en un armario de limpieza.

–A mi chica no la dejan en vergüenza. Vamos a estrenar tu estampado de zebra– murmuro antes de seguir lo que dejamos en el pasillo.

* * *

merece reviews? u.u ok, entendi...

...minji


End file.
